1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for selectively automatically answering a telephone station apparatus in a telephone network and telephone station apparatus for a telephone network.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,145 issued Nov. 23, 1993 to Lim discloses a telephone station apparatus which can speak the name of a caller. This helps the called party, who might otherwise be occupied, to decide whether or not to take the call. A drawback with this arrangement is that it may still be inconvenient for the called party to drop what is his doing and take the call.
The subject invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known systems.